twilight gymnastics
by twilightkrugz
Summary: Bella Rose and Alice are gymnasts. Their coaches are Edward Jasper and Emmett. will Edward and Bella end up together or apart?
1. Intro

**hi everyone**

**i really hope you like this story!!!!! i had friends who wanted me to write this story!!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight!!!!! (cry sob) Stephanie Meyer does though!!! i do own some characters though!!!!! yay**

Bella POV

Double flip and land. Clap clap clap clap clap. I looked over to where my coach, Jasper, was sitting and saw my besties Alice and Rosalie with their coaches Edward and Emmett, all clapping madly. Edward had my favourite smile on his face. I had had a crush on Edward since he had started coaching here at twilight gymnastics stadium. (Long rant to follow) Oh yea I almost forgot, my name is Bella and I am the 'best' (not) gymnast at twilight gymnastics. My coach Jasper pushes me as hard as I can go, and Ali and Rose always say that I am the most amazing gymnast in TG (Twilight Gymnastics). I always disagree and I don't think that I ever will. Edward agrees with them.

I wanna go to the Olympics, so I can't have a relationship (cry), but Edward begs to differ. I really wanna have a relationship with him, but he doesn't know that!!! (End of long rant)

Snap out of it Bella, you have to concentrate on your routines!!! My main routines are the beam, unparallel bars, big tramp and the small tramp (please forgive me cuz I don't do gymnastics, soz). My favourite is the beam!!! I'm doing it again!!! I gotta stop talkin to myself!!! Uh oh, here comes Alice and Rose.

'Bella' Alice squeals

I roll my eyes and squeal back 'Ali'

'Now, now Bella, don't bite the hand that chooses your wardrobe!!! I'm doing you a favour here!!! I am trying to stop any embarrassment in public.' Alice said with a smirk, knowing full well what I was about to say back to her

'Oh Alice, you know what I'm about to say, but I'm gonna say it, just to annoy the hell out of you!!! We don't even go out in public, without being surrounded by stupid body guards, being the best gymnasts in Australia.' I said the last bit with sarcasm rolling off my tongue

'Oh Bella you know it is true' Rosalie said with a sign of a smile on her beautiful face.

I couldn't think of a good enough comeback, but I was saved by a loud yell of 'I'M HERE'

We all groaned softly at the same time as Lauran attempted to walk seductively towards Edward, but stopped when Edward growled

'Lauren I am NOT your coach and for the last freakin' time I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!!!' he yelled the last bit in her face and then stormed off.

I looked at Alice and Rose and I could clearly see that they were holding in laughter. As Edward walked over to me I smiled at him and noticed that Lauren had run off in tears, I burst out laughing, the rest of the people following my cue, Emmett obviously the loudest. Rosalie and Alice though it would be funny to walk like Lauren over to their boys, soon as they started the boys shut up and stared, transfixed. Edward crept around and asked

'Why aren't you doing that?'

'Cuz I am not an idiot and I don't wanna make a fool of myself.' I replied back smartly

'Well I think you would look hot' he whispered in my ear, his teeth grazing my earlobe, making me shiver'

It took me a while to recover from that, but when I was about to reply I heard a loud giggle

Alice

Jeez I hate her, she spoils my fun moments.

I pulled away from Edward and started walking seductively away from him, swinging my hips and stopping every now and again to look over my shoulder, his eyes were fixed on my ass.

Alice and rose were rolling around on the floor, crying with laughter. Their boyfriends were trying (exaggerate the word trying) to stop them from them wetting themselves, whilst trying to stop laughing themselves. Edward eventually snapped out of it.

'Oh Eddie, baby, were you enjoying the view' I said in a sickly sweet voice

An evil grin spread across his face 'hell yeah' he replied 'mind if I touch'

I screamed and sprinted for the safety behind my coach, but he decided to side with Edward, picking me up and handing me to him. I ended up screaming

'Alice Rose, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!'

They just laughed harder, stupid idiots!!!!

Oh shit, crap, is he.................

**sorry people, i like to leave you on the edge. if one person can review, it would make my day!!!!!!**

**i haven't made my profile yet but i have a name!!!!!!**

**BTW i am really soz, i don't really know anything about gymnastics!!! sorry if i get it wrong!!  
**


	2. Lets kill Edward

**Hello once again. I am writing as fast as I can. Sorry if this chapter is not as good as the last one. I am doing the 40 hr famine and I can't use any furniture, and I normally write on my comfy bed. Thank you to everyone who added my story on alert, and who gave me a review. I got 5, which sent me onto Cloud Nine (the exception of that flamer I got.) BTW if you happen to be reviewing any time soon please tell the truth and tell me if you like this story or not cuz the flamer that I got said it was shit. Tanks**

**Disclaimer: On profile**

BPOV

After 5 minutes of tickling Emmett calmed down enough to see that I was about to kill Edward, and pee my pants. Edward saw Emmett looking then looked at me, then dropped me and ran. I ran after him screaming

"I am sooo gunna kill you Edward! I hate you so much! You are gunna die a horrible, painful slow death!!!"

A look of complete terror spread across his face, I smirked in satisfaction.

"Yeah Edward I hope your sca..." I was cut short of my sentence when Emmett picked me up, knocking the wind out of me.

"hey lil' sister, you needa stop, you'll hurt yourself" probably true, I am a little clumsy when it comes to chasing boys around, "you needa win the next comp so you can get to the Olympics. Besides" he whispered "Eddie Boy would never in hell forgive himself if you hurt yourself on his account"

"does that mean I shouldn't have sex with him?" I giggled, Emmett looked puzzled for about a minute, then grinned and said

"I never said that you shouldn't, just don't get hurt"

"What are you talking about?" Edward questioned as he picked me out of Emmett's grasp

"Uh nothing" I replied

"Nah Bella, we are talking about something you just don't wanna tell Eddie Boy!!" Emmett sang

"Emmett for the last time, DON'T CALL ME EDDIE BOY" Edward screamed

"Eddie Boy, Eddie Boy, Eddie Boy, Ed..." Emmett started to sing, but stopping soon enough as Edward grabbed a block of wood and ran at him.

"C'mon girls, we're getting outta here, I am sooo sick of those boys" I grabbed them and then ran off whilst the boys were still chasing each other around "I swear they are gonna end up playing tags, not trying to kill each other"

We all giggled and walked to Rose's car.

**Back at home**

"Bellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Rosalie and Alice screamed at me, then tackled me

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr, owwwwwww!!! Rose you elbows hurt, and Alice your hair hurts!!!" my attempt at a lame joke ended up in fits of giggles.

"So what are we gunna do tonight?" I asked

"Ooooooo I got an idea!!!" said Alice and rose at the exact same time

"Hey guys, are you sure you aren't related, cuz I know that you are thinking the exact same thing" I said nervously.

"Bella, Bella, Bella we can get a DNA test if you want, but I am absolutely, positively, totally, completely and utterly sure that we are not sisters, cousins or related in any other sort of way." Rose said, I swear I don't know how she thinks of so many words

"WE ARE SOOOOOO DOING MAKE OVERS, SLUMBER PARTY AND MOVIES!!!!!!" Rosalie and Alice screamed at the exact same time, I just groaned

"Welllllll c'mon Bella go get you make-up, nail polish, favourite movies and whatever else you want!!!" Alice sang

"This is going to be the best night for the next month" Rose sang as she went and got popcorn ready.

We sat down on the couch talked for about ½ an hour then decided to put on a movie. Half way through the movie Rose said

"Guys how we do an all-nighter?"

"Sure we can try, but I can bet 50 bucks that you two will be asleep before 2am" I said, waving a 50 around my head.

"You're on Bella, be prepared to lose $50!!" rose said with an evil glint in her eye

"But Rose you can't listen to rock songs on your iPod until 2 in the morning" I said knowing that she would fall asleep so easily now

She just gave me an evil glare. Wow I was expecting so much more!!!

"Guys, shut up and watch the movie, I can't hear it" Alice whined

"Oh get over it Alice, you should be joining in the fun!" Rose snapped at her

**If you have any really good ideas for the story I would love to hear them.**


	3. Girlfriend

Chapter 3 – Those boys are gunna die!!!

**Hi everyone. This chapter is dedicated to **_**twilightsagafrrreeaakk**_** (Sangster the gangster, is that you?) because she gave me the idea. I thought it was awesome!!! I hope you like it. (Sorry this isn't a long one)**

**Disclaimer on profile**

BPOV

So we were watching a movie called 'Stick It'. I had never seen it before but Rose and Ali had. I thought it was ridicules, but Alice and Rose were getting stuck right into it. They cried when Hayley cried and booed and laughed when Joanne and the other blond chic went off with her. We kept saying things we could and couldn't do. I said mostly all the thing is could do. We all said we could fall off the beam, yeah well anyone could. But we also talked about the boys. Talk of the Devils, they haven't rang us yet. They normally do to 'make sure we get home safe'. Stupid excuse I think. They just wanna talk to us. We eventually drifted off to sleep at about 12am.

I woke with a start to the sound of the lock clicking loudly.

"Rose, Ali, are you awake?" I whispered

"Yes, we are" they both whispered back

We all huddled together, scared to death. We finally heard the lock click loudly, signalling that it was now unlocked. And the door creaked open, to reveal 3 black figures. I screamed and blacked out.

_3 seconds later_

I woke to the sound of hysterical laughter. And I looked over to the doorway where 3 idiots were pissing themselves laughing, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I HATE them. I got up and went p to their faces, they looked scared.

"GO THE HELL AWAY" I screamed

Edward picked me up, cave man style, and ran to my room, dropped me on my bed, flopped down beside me and started apologising.

"Bella I am sooo sorry"

"Keep talking" I said, then straddled him, now he couldn't talk.

I was right, so I got off.

"Right now if you don't mind I need some sort of sleep, no more waking." I said

"Bella?" Edward said

"What Edward?" I asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked cautiously

My breath was caught, I couldn't say yes.

"Bella, please say something" he asked, worried

"yes" I breathed softly

"What?" he said

"Yes" and I tackled him in a huge hug

We ended up laughing, and talking the rest of the night.

**There you go. I told you it would be short. I need a beta reader, one for every chapter. If you could volunteer and tell me about your spelling and grammar it would be great.**


	4. Author note, MUST READ

**Author note**

**Hi everyone sorry this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to say that I have absolutely no ideas for the next chapter. I need help. I am not really looking for a beta reader, but I do need someone to read over my chapters and suggest things I can improve on.**

**I really need some help on this.**

**I would love to some help.**

**LOL Heidi/twilightkrugz **


	5. Must Read

**Sorry another author note.**

**Just wanted to say sorry that I can't upload another story. I have run out of ideas, I am trying to think of one and I do have another idea, but I want to use that later on in the story, I need help.**


	6. Shopping

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't been writing lately, I kinda got into a reading habit and completely forgot about the writing habit, I know BAD HEIDI!!! But I am back and I am really sorry if this isn't the best chapter ever, cuz I know it won't be. **

**EPOV (wow this is scary I don't know how this will go???) **

_**Next morning**_

Boy oh Boy!!!!! That is all I can say. I was so scared when Bella wouldn't say anything then. I talked to the guys about going out with her, and they said she would say yes, but I had no idea.

"EDWARD" Bella screamed

Uh oh, what happened?

"I said EDWARD" she yelled again

"Bella, you kinda yelled it not said it" I answered back walking into the kitchen, immediately looking scared when I saw the look on her face

"Uh Bella, what's wrong?" I said meekly

"There is no food in your fridge or cupboard AT ALL" she said storming towards me, "except beer and chips"

"Yeah, 'bout that, I was gunna tell you but you got out of bed before me." I said relaxing

"We are going shopping today, no excuses" She announced

I groaned

"Don't you dare groan at me Mr. Blister, if you had gone shopping every once in a while we wouldn't have to go" she threatened

"But Bella" I whined, jeez I sounded like a 3 year old

"don't 'but Bella' me, we are going or I am breaking up with you!!" she said angrily

"fine, we can go!" I sighed

She smiled and said brightly "good, glad we can agree on something"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I still don't wanna go!!" I said dreading the time ahead

**BPOV**

The door slammed open. "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Alice shouted, "WE ARE GOING SHOPPING"

"No, Alice, I am already going shopping with Ed-"I said firmly, but Alice cut me off

"But Bellaaaaaaaaa, Eddie boy can go shopping with the boys, they are old enough to do it themselves" Alice whined

"No, Alice, all they buy is chips and beer" I said "they need help"

"No, Bella, don't worry, the boys are old enough to take care of themselves" she explained forcefully, "and you are coming with me"

I turned to Edward "please don't let me go"

He just grinned evilly "You know Bella, I think I will be just fine, if you could just write me out a list so I can buy all the stuff on the list"

Great, now my own boyfriend has just turned against me, darn.

"Don't worry about writing the list, Bella, I already wrote one" Alice sang happily

"Fine I am going shopping with Alice, Joy"

**Next chap. is with Bella and Alice shopping for something, I don't know what though??? Any ideas, review!!!!**


	7. That Bitch

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe that it took me so long to write a new chappie. Thank you to all the support you gave me, I don't deserve it but thankyou anyway. I love you guys!!!!!! I hope to write faster next time.**

**BPOV**

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

.................................................

Who knew that shopping with Alice was so............................. tiring? My feet are dying and this is going to take me weeks to get this money back, I am already a millionaire but still this has created a huge dent!!!!!!!!!

I need to put my foot down!!!!!!!

"Alright Alice, I did come planning to get some stuff on my own will, I need a new training leo and some mentholated Spirits **(is that what you use? We use it for Dance blisters) **for my blisters. I ran out days ago!" I said firmly

"fine, but we need more than 1 leo for you, you can't wear the same one all week." Alice argued.

"Fine jeez" I muttered

"Well, Well, Well looky who's here" I familiar voice sneered

"Oh shit" I muttered, before turning around to face the devil, "Lauren, Hi" I said sweetly

Alice was a bit more practical "What do YOU want Lauren"

"Can't I say hi to my besties?" She smiled innocently

"besties my ass" Alice muttered

"Fine I'll get straight to the point, I want Eddie-bear, leave him alone, bitches" Lauren snarled

"Why would he want you?" I asked

"Why would he want me, lets list it off, I am hot, sexy, amazing at Gymnastics, cute, and I actually have boobs, lets just say the complete opposite of you, Isobella." She looked smug as my face fell

**APOV**

THAT BITCH!!!!!!! I just wanna shove her face in the dirt, than spray it with detergent and water, then rub it in the dirt again.

Poor Bella looked like she was going to cry

"Well Lauren" I said trying my hardest to stay sweet "As far as I know, EDWARD and Bella got to get together last night at 3:25am a few nights ago, sorry sweetie you ran out of luck" I smiled at her "run along now"

"a.... bu...wha.....arrrrrrrrrrr" she stuttered and screamed and ran off

"you OK Bella?" I looked at her concerned

She had a massive smile on her face "all I can say is, sucked in Lauren"

We both smiled happily and walked off, arms linked!!!

**Was it OK? What do you think I should do for the next chapter? Only you shall decide. Review please**


	8. Review

**Nobody has updated!!!!!!! I am really upset, and I don't know what I can write, if you want another Chapter ****Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****There is also a poll on my profile, if you wanna check it out (I hope it went up). Plz review!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Fight

**Hi, again. Well I had this review (yes I got one, bit upset I didn't get more [hint hint]) and it requested a new name for the story. I'm going to try and put a poll up by the next chapter but I need a few suggestions!!!! Can I please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top get a few suggestions??? I would really appreciate them!!! Thank you if you do!!!! Let's try for 5 reviews!!!**

**BPOV**

I walked back into our home to find a bunch of shopping bags and groceries all over the floor.

"Oh my God, EDWARD" I said/yelled

"Uh oh" was all I heard

"PIP SQUEAK" Someone yelled behind me. Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug

"PUT ME DOWN EMMETT, NOW" I yelled in his face

"fine" he mumbled

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, GET YOU ASS OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT" I screamed

"hi honey"

(fight coming **Bella** Edward)

"**DON'T YOU DARE HI HONEY ME, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS?"**

"Uh food that you told me to get"

"**I didn't tell you to get this much"**

"well Emmett might have come with me"

"**Say wha?"**

"Emmett came with me"

"**oh well that explains soooooo much"**

**(fight over)**

"oh get over it Bella, I only made Eddie boy get lollies and chips and soft drink and chocolate...." Emmett said, listing this stuff off his fingers

"Shut up Emmett" Edward and I cut him off

"Ok"

I sighed in exasperation and went into my cupboard and put all my clothes away. Edward came in and helped after 5 minutes.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I promise not to take Emmett shopping again" How does Edward always know what to say? "I tried to stop him but we went down the lolly isle and he went mad, he just kept chucking stuff into the trolley and then when the trolley was full he went and got another. He even threw a fit when I said that he had put enough into the trolley" he pleaded

I just chuckled at the thought of Emmett chucking stuff around the shopping centre, then throwing a fit at Edward.

"does that mean you forgive me?" Edward's face visibly brightened

I nodded

"So what happened at the Mall?" he asked happily

"When we saw Lauren and she told me to stay away from you, but then Alice called her a Bitch and then told her that we were dating. She ran off crying and stuttering, sucker" I said calmly

"Poor Lauren" Edward laughed

"Are you sure, she called me a bitch as well." I said, and to my surprise he leant in and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back. I sighed

"one more time, please" I whispered.

**How was it? Review please, I would really appreciate names!!!! remember**


	10. Spy

**Right well, I decided to re-name this story Twi-nastics (name by Bookfreak30987, thanks heaps) so if you are looking for it under Twilight Gymnastics it won't come up with anything. You know that I haven't reached 50 reviews for the whole story, I'm a bit upset!!!! Also if you have any questions feel free to ask! On with the story**

**BPOV**

Wow, I'm so happy, I'm on cloud nine, I'm so happy, I think I already said that but, I am!! Edward and I have kissed, hugged and now we are lying beside each other, talking and kissing every now and again. I am so happy. I need to stop saying that.

"Bella?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts

"Yeah" I whispered

"What are you thinking about?" he asked gently

"How happy I am, I have a sweet, caring, handsome boyfriend who I have shared my first kiss with, I am so happy, what are you thinking?" I asked

"I'm thinking that I have the most amazing girlfriend, who is beautiful, sexy, smiley, and well plain gorgeous, I am so glad to have this amazing girl" Then he held my face and kissed me fiercely.

I kissed him back, with all my heart

_The next day_

Bang, bang, bang, bang.

"Hey guys open the door" Alice shouted from outside the door

"ahhhhhhhh, Edward I don't wanna get up" I whispered into his ear

"I know sweetie, pretend to be asleep and I will go get her out" Aw isn't he sweet

I heard shouts and screams

**EPOV**

Oh My God she is so beautiful. I think I am falling in love with Isabella Swan. After I kicked Alice out I went back to the woman I love. **(A/N sorry I didn't give you a fight with Alice and Edward, I really don't feel like writing it)**

"Edward?" Bella asked if I was coming

"Yes love" oops didn't mean to say that "what's wrong?"

"Just wanting to see if you were still alive" she grinned

"Why" Bella smiled even bigger

"Well Alice is a dangerous little pixie, and I wondered if you were all healthy and happy still"

"ummmmm, well Alice did go without too much of a fight." I smiled

"Wow, really?"

**EMPOV (is this my first?)**

Ha-ha, Bella just called Alice a Dangerous Little Pixie, he-he I am soooooooo gunna call her that now

Oh sorry I forgot to mention, we (meaning Rose and I) installed a hearing device into Edward's apartment, so whenever we want to listen to them we just tune into a little private station. We tuned in as soon as I came home from shopping with Eddie-boy

**Guys plz forgive me if there are any mistakes, I am really sorry. I stayed up really late last night and I just had 2 major tests today!!! Also soz it's short**

**Let's say 10 reviews I update tomorrow**

**5 reviews I update on Wednesday**

**3 reviews I update Friday**

**1 review I update next week**

**NO DOUBLE REVIEWS!!!!! **


End file.
